A mounting device for mounting a fuel injector on an intake manifold is described, e.g., from German Patent 29 26 490. In this case, a mounting element axially fixes the fuel injector to the fuel-distributor line or to a plug nipple, the mounting element being designed as a U-shaped securing clamp having two legs which are elastic in the radial direction. In the assembled state, the securing clamp engages in matching recesses of the plug nipple and is snapped into place in a recess in a connection fitting of the fuel injector, the recess being designed as an annular groove. The axial clearance between the recesses and the securing clamp as well as between the annular groove and the securing clamp should be kept small in order to achieve precise fixation of the fuel injector without stresses on the gasket.
Particularly disadvantageous in the mounting device described in German Patent 29 26 490 is the warping effect of the various mounting elements on the fuel injector. The force magnetic flux generates in the fuel injector leads to deformations and thus to lift changes of the valve needle, and even to jamming as well as a compressive and bending load on the housing components, which usually have thin walls and are welded to each other at several points. Furthermore, any mounting measure, for example by means of a contact flange, leads to an increase in the radial expansion of the fuel injector and thus to higher space requirements in the installation.